Thermostats are typically used to control residential climate control systems, to maintain the temperature of a space relative to a set point by activating a heating or air conditioning unit to heat or cool the space. Some heating systems may include a fuel-fired heating apparatus, while others include a heat pump or an electric heat system. Air conditioning units provide conditioned air for cooling the space, while humidity controls provide for humidification or dehumidification. Depending on which systems are installed, different controllers are required for controlling activation of various components of a gas-fired heating unit, for example, or alternatively components of a heat pump. In the case of a heat pump with a back-up electric heat unit, the electric heat may also be turned on when the heat pump is not providing adequate heat. However, installation of such controllers requires identification of the specific types of air conditioning, heat pump and electric/gas heating systems used and the connections required for such systems. The complexities involved with the above can result in problems with incorrect configured or miss-wired systems.